


Избавление

by Kana_Go



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Touch-Starved, post-HYDRA Trash Party
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: Агент приспосабливается к жизни с новым куратором.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 177





	Избавление

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Deep-Six](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640983) by [Claudia_flies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudia_flies/pseuds/Claudia_flies). 



> Текст вычитывала Lali45

Новый куратор ставит перед ним тарелку с горкой блинчиков.

И говорит с улыбкой:

– Ну вот, Баки.

Технически капитан Роджерс не _новый_ куратор. Баки в лагере уже три месяца, но здесь все по-другому и идет не по протоколу, поэтому он по-прежнему считает все _новым_.

Куратор указывает на еду, говорит: «Ешь», – и Баки ест.

Это тоже в новинку. Когда он только здесь появился, никто не дал ему разрешения есть, но перед ним постоянно появлялась еда. Однако зонда для искусственного питания не было, и он понял, в чем дело. Они хотели посмотреть, сколько он вытерпит, сколько сможет продержаться. Начнет ли просить.

Он начал.

Теперь капитан Роджерс усаживается перед ним четыре раза в день. Завтрак, обед, ужин, поздний легкий ужин. Не говоря уже о множестве раз, когда капитан Роджерс заходит в течение дня и вручает ему банан, протеиновый коктейль со вкусом шоколада или клубники либо злаковый батончик. Он всегда говорит: «Съешь это, Баки», – и Баки всегда ест.

Его теперь зовут _Баки_ , и он медленно привыкает к имени. Даже называет себя так в мыслях. Право кураторов – звать его так, как им заблагорассудится, но от того, как Роджерс произносит «Баки», что-то теплое сворачивается в груди. Он изо всех сил гонит это теплое чувство прочь. Какой смысл надеяться?

Он съедает все блинчики, и ощущение, которое он начинает распознавать как голод, медленно уходит. Роджерс улыбается, остатком блинчика подбирая сироп с собственной тарелки.

***

Его новые хозяева, Мстители, имеют большую власть и располагают хорошим оборудованием. Их возможности практически неограниченны, и они проводят операции по всему миру. Принадлежать им, быть их собственностью – большая привилегия, но они не применяют его по назначению. Не отправляют на боевые задания и не используют для снятия стресса. Но это лишь вопрос времени. Он будет готов к любому варианту. А пока пытается не обращать внимания на донимающий его дискомфорт.

Все начинается с ноющей боли в области таза, которая обостряется при движении. Он привык к боли, привык функционировать с ней, поэтому не подает виду. Его лицо неподвижно и ничего не выражает.

Когда он занимается в спортзале с капитаном Роджерсом.

Когда ест в общей комнате вместе с командой.

Когда Вдова поддразнивает Алую Ведьму русскими детскими стишками, известными обеим.

Он тоже знает эти стишки, но молчит. Ему не положено заговаривать первым.

***

По утрам в душе он возбужден, член набухает и становится чувствительным.

Он не трогает себя – ни там, ни где-либо еще. Он знает, что Пятница тут же доложит о нарушении протокола. Он ощущает на себе ее всевидящий электронный взгляд в каждом помещении, в любом укромном уголке.

По вечерам, когда он лежит в постели, член и яйца пульсируют от тупой боли. Он гадает, не в этом ли состоит план куратора. Может, это как с едой. Может, они просто дожидаются, когда он начнет просить, когда примет то, для чего предназначен. Когда он прогнется и откроется перед ними. Чтобы умолять, кричать и истекать кровью.

Он не подает виду. Он тренируется и доказывает свою боеспособность снова и снова. Теперь при каждом движении в яйцах вспыхивает острая до тошноты боль, но он сжимает зубы и терпит. Пробегает очередной круг по стадиону. И еще один. И еще.

Он не станет просить. Не станет.

Он просит.

***

Баки снимает спортивные штаны и белье. На кончике полувозбужденного члена выступает влага. Он даже не может заставить себя дотронуться до него. Интересно, Пятница доложила бы, если бы он дотронулся?

В шкафчике в ванной стоит банка вазелина. Будет легче, если он подготовится заранее. Часто кураторы забывают об этом этапе или просто не считают его нужным. Некоторым нравилось, когда Баки кричал. Он не знает, понравится ли капитану Роджерсу заставлять его кричать.

Зачерпнув вазелина, Баки размазывает его между ягодиц. Пальцы проникают в анус с противным хлюпаньем, и ему приходится крепко зажмуриться и притвориться, что все это происходит с каким-то другим телом где-то очень-очень далеко. Он проталкивает вазелин внутрь, берет еще, растягивает себя. Член и яйца пульсируют в такт движениям пальцев, поэтому он их вытаскивает. В животе борются тошнота и возбуждение. Подготовки недостаточно, чтобы исключить боль, но, если повезет, получится избежать значительных повреждений.

Он медленно моет руки, чувствуя себя так, будто готовится принять удар.

Комната капитана Роджерса находится дальше по коридору. Дверь закрыта неплотно, и Баки открывает ее. Будто в холодную воду прыгает.

– Сэр, – говорит он.

Это выходит само собой. Он знает, что Роджерс не любит таких обращений и уже не раз просил называть себя «Стив», но Баки просто не умеет этого делать.

Он падает на колени на коврик около кровати Роджерса, прежде чем куратор успевает его отчитать.

– Пожалуйста, – говорит он.

Он знает, что Роджерсу видны его голые ноги и набухший член.

– Баки, что?.. – Роджерс начинает выбираться из-под одеяла: он явно готовился ко сну.

Баки наклоняется, прижавшись лбом к полу, и раздвигает ноги. Теперь Роджерсу должен быть виден его анус. Баки надеется, что его не заставят больше просить. Зажмурившись, он ждет. Он слышит, как крупное тело Роджерса движется по кровати, как ступни ударяются о пол, и снова напрягается, а потом пытается расслабиться. Если расслабиться, всегда бывает легче.

Ему на плечо ложится рука, а потом слышится ровный голос Роджерса:

– Баки, пожалуйста, поднимайся.

В его голосе слышится дрожь, непонятный надлом, но приказ прямой, поэтому надо подчиняться. Баки отталкивается от пола и встает. От движения в яйцах снова вспыхивает боль, а он стоит и смотрит в стену над правым плечом Роджерса.

– Пожалуйста, – сквозь зубы повторяет Баки.

– Баки, прошу, скажи мне, что тебе нужно? Я дам тебе это, но мне надо знать, чего ты хочешь.

Куратор хочет подробностей. Баки ненавидит это, ненавидит умолять даже сильнее, чем заниматься сексом. Но не успевает он открыть рот, как Роджерс усаживает его на край кровати, быстро скользит взглядом вниз, к члену, а затем вверх – к лицу. У него розовеют щеки, и это непонятное смущение пугает Баки.

– Тебе разрешается мастурбировать, Баки, понял? Даю тебе разрешение.

Его рука, как по команде, опускается к члену, но всё это кажется ловушкой, и он не может заставить себя двигаться. Боль гудит внутри, глубоко в животе. Он хочет двинуть рукой, хочет подчиниться. Но в конце концов пристыженно мотает головой и готовится принять наказание за неподчинение куратору.

Руки Роджерса гладят его по плечам. Касание легкое, почти ласковое, и это тоже похоже на ловушку.

– Это как с едой? Сам не можешь?

Он плохо понимает вопрос. Не знает, что ответить. Его таким сделали, таков был замысел. Роджерс должен был прочитать об этом в сопроводительных документах.

Он не считает, сколько они сидят в молчании, тихо и ровно дыша. Потом Роджерс тянется к его члену, и от короткого прикосновения у Баки сводит пальцы. Он втягивает воздух через нос. Ему не давали разрешения кончить.

Рука опускается ниже, ощупывает яйца, и они вспыхивают такой острой болью, что Баки кажется, будто его сейчас вырвет.

– Боже, Бак, да они твердые как камень! Ты что, ни разу не кончал с тех пор, как здесь поселился?

Баки гордо мотает головой.

– Нет. Я был послушным. Можешь спросить у Пятницы.

Роджерс вздыхает, почти всхлипывает, и что-то быстро касается головы Баки. Как будто Роджерс поцеловал его в макушку. Но, скорее всего, показалось. Куратор бы никогда до него так не дотронулся.

– Бак, – напряженно говорит Роджерс. – Учитывая сыворотку, тебе нужно о себе заботиться. Ускоренный обмен веществ… Баки, тебе надо… Черт… Тебе, должно быть, так больно.

Баки не знает, зачем Роджерсу говорить вслух очевидные вещи. Разве смысл не в том, чтобы было больно?

– Ладно, просто…

Роджерс отходит к тумбочке и выдвигает ящик. Когда он достает оттуда тюбик, Баки с облегчением расслабляется. Куратор собирается использовать любрикант, а значит, будет не слишком плохо. Повреждения, по всей вероятности, окажутся сведены к минимуму. Вернувшись, Роджерс трогает Баки за руку и указывает взглядом на пах.

– Так, придержи яички, ладно? Просто чтобы они поменьше двигались.

Кивнув, Баки правой рукой хватает себя за яйца. В них вспыхивает резкая до тошноты боль.

– Нежнее, – немедленно напоминает Роджерс.

Баки ослабляет хватку. Лучше ему не становится, но тут Роджерс выливает смазку на ладонь. Он не приказывает Баки развернуться или вообще хоть как-то двигаться. Он просто оборачивает скользкие пальцы вокруг головки члена. Пальцы крепкие и мозолистые от щита. Твердые рабочие руки.

– Можешь кончить, когда нужно, понял? Это приказ, – говорит Роджерс и принимается скользить ладонью по члену, сдвигая крайнюю плоть.

Хватка на чувствительной головке крепкая и уверенная. Смазка скользкая и прохладная. У Баки сводит пальцы, напрягаются бедра, и он кончает всего лишь через пару мгновений. Пытаясь не шуметь, давит вскрик. Им не нравилось, когда он шумел. По крайней мере, по этой причине.

Роджерс придвигается ближе. Большое теплое тело прижимается к Баки сбоку, рука на члене неподвижна. У Баки все еще стоит, но боль чуть-чуть ослабла.

Он утыкается лицом в грудь Роджерса, дышит запахами пота и мыла на футболке. Рука на члене возобновляет движения – теперь неторопливые и размашистые. Другая широкая теплая ладонь ложится Баки на плечо и прижимает его к телу Роджерса.

– Можешь кончить, когда хочешь, Бак.

На этот раз проходит немного больше времени, но требуется всего десяток движений. Роджерс не убирает руку даже во время оргазма, и сперма заливает его кулак.

Баки все еще возбужден.

Роджерс осторожно потирает большим пальцем головку: ощущение приятное, несмотря на то что к удовольствию примешивается боль.

Потом он коротко сжимает пальцы на плече Баки и быстро опускается на колени. Большие ладони ложатся на бедра. Выражение лица серьезное и нечитаемое. Баки гордился тем, что может понять, о чем думают кураторы и начальство, но с Роджерсом это не работает. Роджерс – неизведанная территория, хотя что-то в Баки говорит, что его лицо он должен знать лучше собственного.

Не спуская глаз с лица Баки, Роджерс наклоняется и втягивает мокрую головку члена в рот, прижимает язык к щели, из которой все еще сочится влага. Забирается языком под крайнюю плоть.

Баки вынужден зажмуриться, прервав зрительный контакт, и считать вдохи.

Один. Два. Три.

Хочется крикнуть: « _Это не по протоколу!_ »

Он должен заставить Роджерса прекратить, и он ужасно не хочет, чтобы тот останавливался. Левая рука жужжит, пальцы комкают простыню и край матраса. Он не хочет ничего сломать.

Роджерс пропускает член глубже в рот, и Баки кончает без предупреждения. Из вздрагивающего члена выстреливает сперма. Роджерс захлебывается, семя течет у него по подбородку. Баки отшатывается от неминуемого удара, пытается отползти назад, прикрывая гениталии левой рукой. Он надеется, что Роджерс не хранит под кроватью шокер.

Но удара не следует, а Баки просто сидит на середине кровати, съежившийся, дрожащий. Жалкий.

Роджерс, не поднимаясь с колен, протягивает к нему руку, но не дотрагивается.

– Эй, Бак, все нормально. Я просто не ожидал, понимаешь?

Баки напрягается: он не должен, _не должен_ говорить «нет» куратору, он даже несогласие не должен показывать, не должен отшатываться. Он очень медленно двигается к Роджерсу, пересиливая себя каждое мгновение. Роджерс поднимается и тоже садится на постель.

– Я приказал тебе кончать каждый раз, когда хочется. Приказ остается в силе, хорошо?

Баки молча кивает. Член по-прежнему стоит, яйца ноют, но острая боль наконец стихла.

– Можно я попробую еще раз? – спрашивает Роджерс, и Баки способен только на очередной молчаливый кивок.

Роджерс подбирается к нему, потом проскальзывает между его ног и снова надевается ртом на член. Рот горячий и влажный, Баки пытается не толкнуться в него, пытается вообще не двигаться. Роджерс ведет ладонями по его бедрам, пробегает мозолистыми пальцами по коже, почти ласкает. _Нежно_. К заднице Баки, все еще скользкой от вазелина, он даже не притрагивается.

Баки снова спускает Роджерсу в рот, напрягая бедра, и ему очень хорошо. Не только члену. Приятно чувствовать тяжесть Роджерса рядом, давление его плеч на внутреннюю сторону бедер, и можно просунуть большие пальцы ног под его тело, согревая их.

Роджерс скользит ладонями вверх, вдоль туловища, снова вниз, что-то мычит, не выпуская член изо рта, и глотает сперму. Потом потирает живот Баки через футболку – движением, которое, пожалуй, призвано успокаивать, а не возбуждать.

Роджерс с чмоканьем отстраняется, трется носом о скользкий от слюны член, опускается к яйцам и забирает их в рот, лижет чувствительную кожу за ними, но к заднице по-прежнему не притрагивается. Ожидание неизбежного выматывает.

Он поднимается выше, приобнимает Баки за талию и снова заглатывает член, пропуская его в горло. Баки опять требуется совсем немного времени – и он позволяет себе кончить, позволяет телу закаменеть в хватке Роджерса, позволяет всему на краткое мгновение раствориться в ослепительной вспышке.

Когда он открывает глаза, Роджерс, перекатившись на бок, гладит его по спине и бокам, по ногам и бедрам. Ощущения приятные, может, даже приятнее, чем от рта на члене – простое прикосновение ладоней к коже.

– Давай попробуем кое-что еще, ладно? – Роджерс поглаживает Баки по животу, будто ждет отказа.

Потом Роджерс скидывает штаны и тянется к тюбику смазки, временно забытому на краю кровати. Открыв тюбик, он щедро выдавливает гель на ладони. Баки невольно сжимает ноги, все еще ощущая скользкость вазелина в заднице.

Но Роджерс тянет руку за спину, и только спустя минуту до Баки доходит, что он делает. Он вытягивает шею, чтобы разглядеть пальцы Роджерса, исчезающие между ягодицами. Слышит, как влажно хлюпает гель, пока Роджерс растягивает себя пальцами.

Все неправильно, все настолько _неправильно_ , что у Баки сводит живот от возбуждения.

Роджерс ложится на спину и приглашает Баки устроиться между его разведенными ногами. Стоять на коленях, прижавшись бедрами к ногам Роджерса – ужасающее ощущение. Член Баки вжат в расселину между ягодицами, и он видит скользкую розовую кожу вокруг отверстия. Оно маленькое, узкое, и его внезапно сковывает желанием не сделать Роджерсу больно.

– Я не… Я не знаю как, – говорит он, заикаясь.

Баки не хочет отказывать куратору, но он знает, что будет больно. Роджерс гладит его по руке и животу, а свободной рукой продолжает размазывать любрикант между ягодиц. Баки видит, как отверстие подрагивает и сокращается под пальцами. Роджерс берет его член и направляет в себя. Баки ощущает себя растерянным, неуверенным, словно шатающийся на слабых ногах новорожденный жеребенок.

– Все хорошо, Бак. Так будет проще. Просто кончай столько раз, сколько тебе нужно, ладно?

Роджерс узкий, когда кончик члена проникает в него, мышцы сокращаются и не пускают дальше. Но потом Роджерс приподнимает бедра, и Баки скользит в него, совсем неглубоко, однако обхватившей головку тесноты достаточно – он кончает снова, выплеснув сперму внутрь. Это мокро, грязно, и Баки стонет. Стон вырывается прежде, чем он успевает его сдержать.

Роджерс оглаживает Баки по плечам и по бокам, бормочет что-то ободряющее, постанывает и дергает бедрами, поощряя его двигаться. У Баки все еще стоит, ему нужно больше, гораздо больше, поэтому он продолжает двигаться.

– Стив, – произносит он жарко и удивленно, вслед за чем погружается до упора, а Стив улыбается, и в уголках его глаз появляются морщинки.

– Да, Бак.

Он тяжело дышит и сжимается вокруг члена Баки. Не похоже, чтобы ему было больно. Баки хочется уткнуться ему в грудь, пряча лицо.

Вместо этого он начинает неспешно двигаться, пытаясь делать все то, чего никогда не делали для него. Он трогает ноги Стива, гладит его так же, как гладил до этого Стив. Кажется, Стив не против металлической руки, поэтому Баки подключает и ее: гладит Стива по животу и груди, гладит ложбинку между грудными мышцами и толстый порозовевший член.

Он повторяет: «Стив» – и кончает, но оргазм ощущается лишь дополнением, заминкой, позволяющей опуститься на Стива, прижаться к нему вплотную и слушать его сердцебиение так близко, как только возможно между двумя людьми.

Затем он снова начинает двигаться, медленно покачиваясь вперед и назад. Стив все еще очень узкий – Баки ощущает, как сокращаются его мышцы. Стив тянется туда, где они соединены, пальцами поддразнивает основание члена Баки и натянувшуюся кромку своего отверстия. У него закрыты глаза и приоткрыт рот. Розовый язык упирается в белоснежные зубы.

Баки, сам не зная зачем, наклоняется и пробует этот приоткрытый рот на вкус.

Он забыл, что такое поцелуй и как он ощущается, но Стив целует его в ответ так же осторожно и ласково, как Баки двигается.

Он даже не замечает, когда кончает в последний раз, и выскальзывает из Стива почти случайно – опустошенный и обмякший. Тем не менее некоторое время они не пытаются отстраниться друг от друга, щекочут кожу дыханием, гладят друг друга по спинам, бедрам и бокам.

Наконец Стив поднимается и уходит в ванную. Баки слышит, как шумит вода. Постель пахнет сексом, спермой и потом, но впервые этот запах не вызывает ни тошноты, ни отчаянного желания помыться.

Спустя несколько минут Стив выходит из ванной с губкой. Он все еще обнажен, и его кожа поблескивает в приглушенном свете.

Забравшись на постель, он осторожно вытирает живот и член Баки, его пах, смывает пот с поясницы. Баки позволяет Стиву ворочать себя, касаться рук и ног, очищать кожу. Впервые дело не в подчинении. Баки хочет этих касаний, хочет нежной заботы, о существовании которой он совсем забыл.

Когда Стив собирается встать, Баки протягивает руку и обхватывает его запястье.

– Пожалуйста, – говорит он, – не уходи.

И с изумлением осознает, что впервые добровольно попросил что-то для себя, впервые на своей памяти захотел чего-то.

Стив улыбается, но глаза у него влажные.

– Ну конечно, я не уйду, Бак.

Он ложится под бок Баки, прижимается всем телом, и Баки стягивает футболку. Даже перепачканная потом и спермой, она была чем-то вроде барьера, единственной защитой, которую он себе позволил.

Мурлыча что-то под нос, Стив скользит губами по груди Баки, по шрамам и металлическому шву. Рука жужжит и щелкает, будто не знает, что делать. Баки ее понимает. Он не знает, до чего дотронуться, и его руки беспорядочно шарят по коже Стива, слишком изголодавшиеся, чтобы остановиться.

Он засыпает, подсунув руки Стиву под спину, прижав ступни к его ногам и уткнувшись лицом ему в плечо. Стив в свою очередь кладет руки ему на спину, пробегаясь пальцами вдоль позвоночника. Плавный ритм медленных вздохов и невысказанных слов.

Все хорошо, думает Баки, теперь у них есть время. Теперь у них есть надежда.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
